


keep your focus | tsukishima k.

by hqnekomas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqnekomas/pseuds/hqnekomas
Summary: tsukishima offers to tutor you. in the bedroom.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 305





	keep your focus | tsukishima k.

**Author's Note:**

> recycled because i’m unoriginal. this was supposed to be an oikawa x reader smut but i felt like tsukki..." />

_alternatively : a bad tutor._

To say that you were bothered would be an understatement as you uncomfortably shifted on your chair, trying your best to pry your attention away from the pair of eyes that drilled holes across your back. Tsukishima quietly sat behind you, his mug of coffee untouched as he shamelessly smirked upon noticing your squirming. A number of thick school books and textbooks sprawled across the table in front of you, and a calculus problem laid right in front of you, waiting for you to solve and finally move on to the next subject you’re supposed to review for the upcoming test tomorrow, but the fact that Tsukishima was eerily quiet behind you, fully aware of what his intense stare was doing to you, you could _not_ focus _at all_.

It was one of those rarest times that you felt absolutely conscious about your actions. You did get up a couple of times, going back and forth from the couch to the kitchen to replenish your throat as every time you get reminded of Tsukishima’s meticulous watching, you would feel parched all of a sudden. You tripped once upon returning from the kitchen, and you swore you heard him snicker.

“Kei,” you finally croak out, putting your pencil down as you slowly turn around to meet his gaze. He hums in response, and you felt ticked off with how he was absolutely unfazed. “Did I do something wrong? You’ve been watching me all day and-”

“ _Oh_? You finally noticed.”

_No dumbass, I noticed right from the start!_ \- is what you wanted to say, but the sly smirk written across his face made you purse your lips. “I just noticed how you’re not wearing any bra under that shirt. And that your panties are pink today.” How it fell off of his tongue in nonchalance is what made you heat up in embarrassment, consciously grazing your palms in front of your chest area. But then again, it’s not like he hasn’t seen you fully exposed anyway.

His words were followed by a thick, stagnant air that covered the entire living area in an uncomfortable silence that made you unconsciously fidget your fingers, arms slowly falling down to clutch the seams of the loosely hanging white shirt that covered your upper part. Your eyes darted back to where Tsukishima was sitting, and you almost hopped out of the couch when he pushed the dining chair back, standing up as he slowly trudges down the hall.

“K-Kei,” your voice came out as a barely audible whisper, and you were actually surprised that Tsukishima still managed to hear you despite the distance. “You can… You can look closely, you know.”

His face reverts back to his signature smirk, and you bit the insides of your cheeks, feeling as if you were lured right into his schemes. He needs to stop hanging out with Kuroo, seriously.

“Mhm. I’ll help you study too.”

. . .

The previously quiet air around the house was long gone as the crisp sound of the headboard altercating with the thick walls of the bedroom resonated and overpowered, accompanied by soft whimpers coming out of your swollen mouth. Your chest rose up and down as you soundlessly pant, legs uncontrollably vibrating within the touch of the man on top of you.

Tsukishima was absolutely skilled with his fingers- he knew just how to make use of its length and size, able to make you come undone with just his hands pumping between your folds. As your first high comes, you cry out in exhaustion with his fingers still injecting in and out of your now, more sensitive clit. “K-Kei…” You barely managed to whisper.

“What subject are we on again?” He asks, pushing your legs down with force to spread it, prompting to make you reach your high with his tongue this time. As his hot, wet lapper slid across your slit, your back arched in pleasure.

“C-Calculus..,” you moan out, “ _Haah_ …”

He hums, head craning up as you whimper over the loss of contact. “Hm? I’m pretty sure we were tackling about plate tectonics a few minutes ago?” He definitely was making fun of you. “Remain focused on the lessons, YN.” He chuckles, before diving right down to lap at your sensitive sex.

“Kei, I’m close. _Please_ , please, let me..” You cried, almost choking as you badly needed a release, and like the cocky guy he is, Tsukishima pulled away in an instant. “No!” It sounded louder than what you have liked, but you were nearly crying over the loss, the knot around your stomach still lingering, waiting to finally be freed. And so, you shakingly reached down to your puddling region, pushing your fingers in as you try to untie the knot on your insides, but you were unsatisfied with how it failed to reach deeper.  


“Oh, are you sure you want to go on like that?” Tsukishima sneered as he continued to marvel over the sight of your vulnerable and intoxicated form, and it amused him how you immediately shook your head in response, pulling your tiny fingers away, reaching over to his own fingers as you inject it inside you yourself.

He couldn’t believe it; you were helping him help you get off. Tsukishima’s voice trailed breathlessly from your mouth as your body continued to tremble right before him. With a hum, he lets himself indulge over your deprived self. “ _Oh god, please_. Don’t pull it out, please, please, I badly need it. Please-”

“Go on.” Yet he pulls it out yet again, but before you could cry out another retort, a thicker, longer form slides inside you, and almost choked at the sudden change. The abrupt feeling of getting your walls stretched out all of a sudden made you finally release the slick built up inside you, as you grew more sensitive around Tsukishima’s girthy length that ravaged your insides. He leaned down while thrusting, nibbling on your exposed chest, planting a number of hickeys that you know would take a long time to cover up with BB cream tomorrow. But you couldn’t care less, not when a huge dick is pounding inside you.

As his thrusts became sloppier, you clenched around him, and with a few more thrust, you came for the third time, his hot seed pumping inside of you following not too long after. You mewled at the warm feeling of his load circuiting inside you. He slowly pulls out and collapses on top of you.

“Better ace that test tomorrow.”

“I didn’t even learn shit. You’re a bad tutor, Kei.”

“I told you to keep your focus, didn’t I?”


End file.
